


Sing With Me

by Mickey_99



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Belonging, Family Feels, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Poly, Singing, family love, mention of past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: The Semi family adopts Taka and Ken.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596
Comments: 26
Kudos: 150





	Sing With Me

Goshiki, Semi, and Shirabu had been wanting kids since a month after they got married. Goshiki loved kids, he became a teacher so he could help kids. Much like how Shirabu became a doctor because of seeing Goshiki and Hinata both almost die. Semi sometimes wondered if picking the life of a musician was as amazing as what Goshiki and Shirabu did, but constantly walking in on Goshiki singing his songs loudly while making breakfast always stalled those thoughts. The three of them wanted to be parents but it was complicated. They were all guys, so it wasn’t like on of them was about to be getting pregnant. No, that would be concerning. And getting a surrogate was an option. But the boys really didn’t have a female friend they were comfortable enough asking for that enormous undertaking. And maybe it was because they all were so busy, but adoption seemed like a lot to take on whenever they thought about it. But as usual, leave it to Hinata to pull everyone’s heads out of their respective asses without sending more than a simple text.

And that’s how the threesome found themselves suddenly driving to a foster house.

Taka and Ken were the first kids that caught all of their eyes. It was probably Taka who first caught their eye though. The six-year-old was a lot, A LOT like Goshiki. Taka meanwhile was standing back. The 8-year-old was watching over his friend with a glare on his face.

Taka was excitedly talking with his hands and talking about his dreams of becoming a volleyball player.

“And Ken wants to be a setter!” Taka proclaims, his arms open wide.

“Kenjirou here was a setter, and so was Eita,” Goshiki says smiling at Taka,” I was a spiker.”

Taka’s eyes grew wide,” Really?!”

Goshiki nods and smiles as the boy starts to throw himself at Goshiki for a hug.

“Don’t touch them!” Ken says something for the first time. His eyes are fierce and protective. “They are trying to trick you, just like everyone else has.”

Taka freezes on his way to giving Goshiki a hug. His eyes grow wide before he balls his fists and let them fall back at his sides.

“Stay away from him,” Ken growls at them, and despite being only eight it sent shiver down all of their spines,” He is my soulmate. I promised to protect him no matter what. You stay the hell away from him.”

Goshiki and Shirabu both feel their hearts clench. Shirabu feels Goshiki’s confidence waver over the bond. This situation was too familiar. Because even though Shirabu could see Ken’s defiance, he could also see the tremble in his hands. The fear of being used again. But the strong urge to protect was stronger than the fear. Shirabu knew this feeling all too well.

“Ken,” Taka mutters,” Stop it! I want to make friends. I want to be happy. Let me be happy!”

Ken’s face falls into one of resignation,” Fine.” He says simply before stepping back. Taka still didn’t continue to try to hug any of them, but their minds had already been made up.

The rules were different for the two kids, and since Ken was older while Taka was younger the two kids would be starting out with staying 24/7 with the Semis. Because Taka would be able to adjust to his setting easier with Ken around. The boys just had to put together a room. Which meant a trip to Ikea.

The three of them didn’t really even try to build the devil furniture. They instantly called Akaashi and Akaashi came up to their door with a smirk.

“I have been to everyone’s houses this week, just to assemble furniture,” Akaashi laughs.

“It is furniture from hell,” Kenjirou mutters back,” And you can’t change my mind.”

“It isn’t that bad to master the art of ‘furniture whispering’,” Akaashi says.

“Bokuto gave you that name?” Eita asks

“No,” Akaashi says smiling,” It was Kindaichi.”

Akaashi had the furniture done within five minutes of getting there.

“You guys all bought the same damn tables,” Akaashi says laughing at their dumbfounded expressions. “It gets easier every time.”

Goshiki smiles,” You seem happier with Aki in your life,” Goshiki says smiling.

“Yeah,” Akaashi say smiling,” He is still a little scared of Bokuto, but I am sure he will get there.”

“Scared of… BOKUTO?” Shirabu says surprised,” The guy is a literal puppy.”

Now it is important to note that the Semi household is directly next to the Bokuto household. It makes the loud crashing noise from next store all that much more worrying.

“A puppy that broke something,” Akaashi groans,” It was probably a window. He has been practicing his jump serve outside.”

“You might want to go check on that,” Semi laughs.

Akaashi groans before running out the door.

When the boys finally arrived, Taka took off running to the bedroom. He made a flying leap onto the bed which turned into a canon ball midway through. Meanwhile Ken stood by the door with a scowl on his face.

“Do you want to check out your room Ken?” Goshiki asks smiling.

“Sure whatever,” Ken says indignantly,” But I don’t plan on staying.”

Goshiki feels his heart pang slightly at the rejection. And Semi bristles at the feeling and makes a move to protect Goshiki.

“Stop,” Shirabu says putting a handout,” He’s been through hell I am sure. He is just trying to protect himself.”

Semi almost argues but he pauses when he sees the look in Shirabu’s eyes. Its one of pain and remembrance. Semi stops and turns to Shirabu, before opening his arms for a hug.

“Why?” Shirabu asks quietly.

“Because you need it.” Semi answers.

Shirabu melts into Semi as soon as Shirabu enters the hug.

“I will get started on dinner,” Goshiki says smiling before walking into the kitchen. He hears Taka screaming in delight. He probably found the toys. Goshiki smiles.

Goshiki had developed a weird quirk in the kitchen when he was cooking while going through his recovery from self-harm. To keep his mind off using the sharp objects in the kitchen on himself, Goshiki would sing and dance as he cooked. The first time it had happened it had been very amusing. It still was amusing, but now it was just something that happened in their daily life. Morning and night.

“SO, CALL ME MAYBE,” Goshiki yells suddenly from the kitchen. Both Shirabu and Semi chuckle. Goshiki had been going through American music for the past year. And during the chorus he would always get louder because it was the easiest part of the song to learn.

They heard the clanging of a wooden spoon on the table like a drum. Most likely Goshiki was waiting for something to need stirring. The wooden bang on the countertop caused Shirabu to bark out a laugh.

“IT ISN’T EVEN IN TIME WITH THE MUSIC!” He calls out.

“HUSH!” Goshiki says pointing a spoon at him from the doorway,” It’s art.”

Goshiki pouts and both his soulmates laugh.

Taka enters the room and takes in the scene.

“I heard yelling,” He says,” Am I in trouble?”

All of them pause in their laughter to look at Taka. Ken enters as they glance over.

“No sweetheart,” Goshiki says smiling,” They are just being mean to me!”

Goshiki sticks out his tongue and Shirabu laughs.

“I never said it wasn’t good,” Shirabu says smiling,” It was just off beat.”

“So?” Goshiki pouts again.

“It was adorable Tsutomu,” Semi says smiling,” Now pay attention to the kitchen before you end up burning it down.”

Goshiki yelps and runs back into the kitchen, mumbling something about the water boiling over. Then the singing restarted. Only a different song.

“GIRLS JUST A WANNA HAVE F-UN,” Goshiki sings loudly. “OH, GIRLS JUST A WANNA HAVE FUN.”

Semi and Shirabu throw their heads back in laughter. The sound echoes through the room. And soon they hear the smallest of giggles coming from the youngest one in the room. Soon they are all laughing. All of them except Ken.

Ken didn’t warm up to them. And honestly the three adults were worried he never would. Ken was constantly avoiding all of them. Keeping them all at arm’s length. It pained them all to watch. Because as Taka’s night terrors slowly subsided, Ken’s would get worse. And where Taka would simply crawl into bed with the three of them for comfort, Ken would sit in bed crying and not accepting any comfort. Taka was smiling more and more brightly every day. Ken meanwhile seemed to almost take on a state of quiet depression. Taka however loved talking with Goshiki as the male would cook. The small boy would sit on the counter kicking his feet and talking. But Ken would sit in his room curled in a ball staring angrily at the wall.

Then one morning Goshiki was flipping pancakes and singing again. Only this time there was another voice along side his own. Taka’s voice.

“AND THE TRUMPETS TH-EY GO,” The two in the kitchen yelled before making absurd trumpet noises into wooden spoons. Though Semi laughed because they help the wooden spoons more like one would hold a clarinet. He wasn’t going to say anything though, because the two boys were having fun.

Taka was on the countertop in his volleyball pajamas dancing around in a circle, while Goshiki flipped pancakes into the air and caught them again with practiced ease.

“AND THE DRUMS THEY SWING LOW,” Shirabu can’t hold back his laughter as Goshiki does a drop when he sings “low” with Taka mimicking him. Both of them turn and look at the doorway, and Taka flashes a big smile.

“Ken!” Taka shouts,” Did you see me singing? It is so fun!!! You should sing with me!!!”

Kenjirou turns to see that, indeed, Ken had been standing with them the entire time. But Ken’s eyes looked pained and sad. Rejected. Ken turns and runs back to his room and slams the door.

The three adults share a look. “I will talk to him,” Kenjirou says quietly before smiling at Taka who looks sad now,” You keep singing okay!”

Taka nods hesitantly.

Shirabu walks into the room with Ken, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Go away- “

“You know my parents used to sell my body for money,” Kenjirou says sadly.

Ken looks at him with wide eyes,” What?”

“And Goshiki’s parents were shot right in front of him,” Shirabu continues.” We ended up meeting when a lady forced us both to participate in activities we didn’t want to do. When I met Goshiki, all I wanted was to protect him. And then one day I got sick and had left the house to tell our third soulmate the truth and get help.”

“Semi-san is your third, right?” Ken asks hesitantly.

“Obviously,” Shirabu says smirking.

Ken huffs but is smiling slightly. “So, what happened?”

“I passed out,” Shirabu says,” I didn’t make it to the house until well after my curfew. And I watched Goshiki almost die in my arms that night. The bond went numb. I felt so weak. Like I wasn’t strong enough. But Ken,” Shirabu places a hand on Ken’s shoulders,” Some things human beings just aren’t meant to handle alone and still be strong. Sometimes you need other people to help. And we honestly love you both, we want to help you. I understand probably best what’s happened to you two. Maybe think about giving people one more shot, okay?”

Ken sits silently, and Shirabu takes it as his cue to leave.

“Come dance with them sometime,” Shirabu says smiling,” I am sure Taka would love it if his soulmate joined us sometimes.”

Shirabu shuts the door knowing the boy needs time to think.

Later that night Goshiki is singing and dancing again. Taka is with him mixing cookie batter away from the stove. The two of them are screaming lyric to another song. But what surprises Shirabu the most is that Ken is sitting quietly at the counter watching.

“IT’S GOING DOWN!!! I’M YELLING TIMBER!!!” Both Goshiki and Taka yell pointing at each other with the wooden spoons, flinging food everywhere.

Kenjirou smiles and slides into the seat next to Ken. He looks at Ken to see an amused smirk gracing the boy’s face.

The next day Taka sleeps in from a sugar crash from having too many cookies. But yet again Goshiki is singing alongside another, quieter voice. It was more of a hum really.

Ken was bouncing his head to the beat of the music and humming along.

Goshiki pulled some strings with the school so he taught Ken’s class. Everyday Ken would ride with Goshiki to the school.

“I am sorry for being rude when we first met,” Ken says one day. It was coming to the end of their trial period. To the point where they would sign the papers if the kids agreed to be adopted. “I understand if you guys don’t want me anymore, but please take care of Taka for me.”

Ken’s head is bowed, and tears are leaking from the boy’s eyes, his shoulders shaking.

“Ken,” Goshiki says brushing the boy’s hair out of his face,” Sweetheart of course we want you. You are such an amazing person to look out for Taka like you do. You always put his happiness first before your own. We want to make you both happy Ken. That’s all we want.”

Ken nods shakily and the two go on with their day.

The day comes when they are to sign the papers for adoption. But before they do Goshiki turns to them both.

“Do you want us to adopt you?” Goshiki asks gently.

Taka nods excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet. But Ken is silent.

“Ken?” Kenjirou says quietly,” You don’t have to say yes. If you don’t – “

“No!” Ken yells,” Please. I… I want to be with you guys! Please, I just don’t know if you’d want someone like me?”

Semi, Kenjirou, and Goshiki sign the papers without a second thought. Ken watches in shock.

“You want me?” Ken asks crying.

“We want both of you,” Goshiki says smiling,” We have since the beginning. Now come on. I am making dinner. Come sing with me.”

And they all dance and sing around the kitchen together, and even though they burned the curry, it was the best dinner any of them had ever had.

A/N

Join The Discord

[discord](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)


End file.
